hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Poor Man's Rose
|name = The Poor Man's Rose |kanji = |romaji = Hinja no Bara, Minichua Rōzu |classification = Weapon |ability = Explosion and Poisoning |located in = Isaac Netero's body (Former) |owned by = Isaac Netero (Former) |manga debut = Chapter 298 |anime debut = Episode 126 (2011)}} The Poor Man's Rose (貧者の薔薇, Hinja no Bara) or Miniature Rose (ミニチュアローズ, Minichua Rōzu) is a WMD chemo-explosive weapon and one of the most powerful and dangerous weapons in the world.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 298 Appearance The Miniature Rose has a boxy appearance. It is known to be quite small, and in fact Isaac Netero was able to hide one inside his own body. When the bomb explodes, the fallout cloud takes the peculiar appearance of a rose, which earned it its name. Background The Poor Man's Rose is a type of low-budget and small weapon of mass destruction that has frightening destructive capabilities. It is cheap and can be mass-produced in short amounts of time, thus it is favored by small dictatorships. Up until Chairman Netero's battle with the Chimera Ant King, the Poor Man's Rose had "bloomed" 10 times over in more than 250 countries, taking away the lives of 5,120,000 people. When its usage in a capital during a terrorist attack caused 110,000 deaths, an international treaty was established to forbid any further production. However, more than 80% of the countries that are possessing the bomb did not dispose of or ban the use of the pre-existing bombs. Currently, hundreds of thousands of Miniature Roses remain. Plot Chimera Ant arc At some point prior to the attack on Ming Jol-ik's Royal Palace, Netero had a Poor Man's Rose implanted within himself that would go off when he died, so that he could kill the King in case his battle prowess did not suffice. When Zero Hand fails to significantly injure Meruem, Netero commits suicide to detonate the bomb. The explosion leaves Meruem in a near death state, but he is eventually healed by Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 299 However, as time progresses, the three begin to suffer the effects of the poison, with Menthuthuyoupi being the first to die.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 310 Shaiapouf shares his fate shortly afterwards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 314 Meruem decides to spend his last moments playing Gungi with Komugi, warning her that she will die as well if she remains with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 317 Eventually, he succumbs to the poison shortly before her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 Abilities The Poor Man's Rose can create an immensely powerful explosion that could leave even Meruem on the brink of death. The site of the explosion remains incandescent for at least a few minutes after the detonation. Those who survive the initial explosion will suffer internal damage caused by rapid uptake of a deadly poison. The poison catalyzes the production and emission of new poison, propagating a vast chain reaction of victims. The poison is potent enough to kill two weakened Royal Guards in less than an hour,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 312 and eventually kill Meruem himself. Trivia * The name of the explosive device comes from the song popularized by Patsy Cline, "A Poor Man's Roses (or a Rich Man's Gold)". * The Miniature Rose is likely the Hunter × Hunter universe counterpart to the real-life atomic bomb. In the anime, the similarity was heightened by briefly showing its fallout cloud in the shape of a mushroom. References Category:Item Category:Weaponry Category:Technologies